Harry Potter Poseidon's Gift
by TheDabblerYar
Summary: Harry Potter has survived the final battle, but with nothing to live for he has no purpose. A surprise visit changes that all


Harry stumbled through the burnt out wreckage that had been Hogsmeade, behind him if he had cared to look he would have seen the smoking ruin that was Hogwarts.

Harry Potter; the brother of Alan Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and last survivor of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had stuck by his brother's side through thick and thin, before his brother had run off to end Voldemort with his closest friends. He had asked Harry to prepare himself for fighting Death-eaters. Harry had done that for the two years of absence that his brother had gone off on. Then one night he had been sleeping when the coin his brother had given him to allow him to contact him suddenly glowed red and revealed a message. The message had been short, it was just three words; Hogwarts, Fight, Voldemort. Needless to say Harry immediately grabbed his wand and armour and apparated to Hogwarts where he joined the others who'd answered his brothers' call.

Three hours after Harry's arrival at Hogwarts, Voldemort arrived with his followers. Their numbers had swelled after Voldemort's coup successfully toppled the ministry. This meant that when Voldemort arrived he vastly outnumbered his opposition. Unfortunately for Voldemort this didn't translate into an easy victory. After all, he was striking at Hogwarts, a very defensible location with very violent protections upon it, that was inhabited by some very persistent and deadly opponents of his.

The battle had begun when the outer wards finally fell. Voldemort and his inner circle were the first of many to cross the now depleted outer ward-line. Shortly after that the first of many curses and hexes began to fly through the night air. Harry had been one of the first to fire off a spell with deadly intent, at that moment Harry killed his first of many foes.

For the next four hours Harry had lived and fought through a deadly maelstrom of death, clinging to his life by the skin of his fingers. Thankfully those two years of exile from Britain and the training he had underwent whilst traveling had been very good for him. Ducking and weaving through the Battle he had fought to give his brother time for whatever plan he'd concocted.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the Castles' grounds. "Fools! You have resisted me bravely, the blood spattered walls of Hogwarts attest to this, but my patience draws thin. I give you but one hour to bring me Alan Potter or I shall give no mercy and have your blood flood the halls of Hogwarts." The voice was unmistakeably that of Lord Voldemort, the sneering and condescending tone full of power making that obvious for all that heard it.

As the last echoes of his message faded the Death-Eaters drew back from the castle. The defenders of course ignored his 'request' and instead busied themselves with strengthening the battered defences and helping the wounded. Harry worked tirelessly, drawing strength from his belief that his Brother would come through and save them all with whatever plan or quest he was on.

Then he heard the murmurings from those who were watching for the death eater's next attack, apparently the vivid colourings of spells could be seen being cast from within the forest. Whoever was responsible for them though wasn't known and soon the spells ended.

As Voldemort's time limit ran out the Death-Eaters returned, this time they stayed beyond the faded remains of the Outer Wards limit. Then a path opened up as they drew back to let the Lord pass. Voldemort strode forward, above him a body floated in the air limp and lifeless. As he drew near to the castle with his entourage following behind him his stride slowed before halting at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Raising his wand to his throat he addressed Harry and his fellow Rebels. "I'm so disappointed in you all" he began with faux sadness lacing his words, "I'd expected you to have a greater value for your lives". At this his followers started to jeer them, Voldemort waited for them to grow quiet again before he continued. "But in the end it does not matter! For your beloved Boy-Who-Lived came to me on his own", now his tone turned silky. "I'm sure you all saw our little display of magic, unfortunately your precious Hero lost" And with those words he flung the body floating above him at the rebels gathered at the gate.

As it hit the steps in front of them Voldemort flung an Avada Kedavra straight at the tight knot of disbelieving Rebels who were still in Shock at seeing the face of their leader smeared in Blood and blank staring at them. Pomona Sprout was the one that Voldemort's' curse struck, her shocked features following her as she crumpled to the floor.

Immediately after that the two sides opened fire, Harry found himself once again dancing with Death and Lady Luck in a high-stakes winner takes all whirlwind of spells that burned, maimed and slayed countless others on both sides. All around him the Defenders were thrown back, retreating deeper into the Castle. Harry followed them in their retreat continuing to cast spells at the intruders. Then finally they had been driven back all the way into the Great Hall and soon were joined by their foes, soon the smooth stone floors were stained with blood.

Finally Voldemort entered the room, his Inner circle wrapped around him. Then slowly they marched down the centre of the hall killing all who resisted them till they finally split the defenders into two parts along either side of the hall. At that moment a Voice came from the doors.

"Voldemort you have lost!" the defiant voice shouted.

Voldemort turned around, shock springing up upon his features, for before him was Alan Potter alive and well. Quickly though the shock slipped off Voldemort's features, instead anger flickered onto it. For a moment there was silence in the Hall as both sides watched on in awe and shock at what was occurring, after all hadn't they seen Alan's' dead and broken body on the steps?

The brief stop in the night of violence though lasted only for another minute. At that point Voldemort threw an Avada Kedavra at Alan who side-stepped it and returned the favour with a Diffindo. Harry and the rest of the onlookers promptly returned to their melee. Harry found himself facing Rosier and Rookwood. Thinking on his feet whilst dodging a sickly green and sliver spell from Rosier he realised what he needed to do. Spinning to avoid another spell he dived to the right whilst casting the first of his spell chain. His spells came fast and furious, racing through the air the dazzling sight they made hiding their deadly intent. The first to arrive was a Bludgeoner that impacted Rookwood's shield, almost immediately afterwards a spear of blue sliced through Rosiers' shield and chopped his arm off. As Rosier stumbled back he was met with a Reducto and two bone-breakers, the Reducto smashed his legs and the two bone breakers walked up his chest to his face.

Whilst Rosier had been meeting his demise, Rookwood was forced to contend with his own. Rookwood bore the brunt of 5 spells, luckily for him they were relatively low powered thus allowing him to ward off three with his shield and duck the other two. Unfortunately for Rookwood, now that Rosier had been dealt with it meant that Harry upped the tempo and power of his spells. Rookwood after only another minute of furious duelling was hit by a conjured spear that smashed into his waist and split his body into two parts.

With the end of this small and fierce duel Harry ran off to help Aberforth against the Lestrange's and Macnair. Upon his arrival he cast a Bludgeoner that smashed Macnair into the wall, Macnair didn't get a chance to shield as Harry then cast a Reducto straight into his chest. Rabastan at that turned to face Harry whilst Rodolphus continued fighting Aberforth. Rabastan threw an Avada Kedavra and another spell that was coloured a bright yellow. Harry backpedalled, he sidestepped from the Avada Kedavra and deflected the other spell into the wall which promptly disintegrated. Harry then returned fire, he cast a pencil thin beam of grey. The beam sliced through Rabastan shield, but Rabastan was able to doge out of the way. Rodolphus though was right behind Rabastan and he didn't have a chance. The beam pierced his Back, smashing through his spine and intestines before stopping. Rabastan angered by his brother death was too busy focusing on Harry to notice the Bone-Breaker streaking towards him from behind.

That duel had been the first of many, but finally Harry and the survivors were victorious, however the cost had been too high. Alan had won his duel with Voldemort but died from the injuries he earned during it. With nothing to live for Harry had left the castle, his brother the last of his blood gone.


End file.
